


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Smut, omega mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Heat

Yukhei turns over and over, sweat dripping down his forehead. His body feeling as hot as ever. It feels like he's in a sauna.

He turn again, his lower region brushed with his bolster and a soft moan escaped his lips. His eyes shut tighter, and starts to breathe heavily. He move around and position himself on top of his bolster while he's on his knees.

"Mhmm," Yukhei hums as he rub himself on the bolster.

His lips parted, another soft moan escaped his lips. He hums in pleasure, eyes fluttering low. He press his lower region harder on the bolster and move his hips faster. But it's still not enough. His body feels hotter and hotter. His body covered with his own sweat and his boxer now a little wet.

Yukhei let out another moan, louder and lower this time.

"Fuck," Yukhei move faster and faster, whining every now and then.

As time flies, his whines gets heavier and heavier. He needs more friction. He needs it so bad.

Desperately, he pull of his boxer down to his knees and grind on his bolster, grunting.

His phone rings, and the sound annoys him. He check his phone either way, in case it's his mom or whoever he cares for.

Mark.

"Yukhei," Mark's voice low and sleepy. "Where are you?"

Yukhei hums, not answering his question.

"Yukhei, where are you?" Mark asks again.

"Room." Yukhei mange to say while he hold his moan at the back of his throat.

"Are you sick?" Mark's voice concerned.

Yukhei hums again.

"Dude you're sick?" Yukhei hears some shuffling sound.

"No, no. Don't worry. I'm just-, I wanna fuck." Yukhei didn't mean the last part. He didn't mean it at all. His crotch was just too heard and holy hell the pain. The p a i n.

"What?" Mark question. Not because he didn't hear Yukhei but because he's in disbelief.

"Nothing."

"Yukhei, I'm coming over." Mark ends the call right after before Yukhei could even stop him.

Whatever.

Yukhei throw his phone to the other side of the bed, grunting. He has about 10 minutes anyways before Mark gets here. So he takes his time to pleasure himself.

There's a knock on the door, followed by a voice saying they're coming in.

Yukhei quickly get up and brush his hair and sweat away from his face. He's not done yet with himself and since when 10 minutes is that short?

"Oh my God."

Mark has the keys to Yukhei's apartment somehow. And suddenly Yukhei regrets giving Mark an extra key. Now, Mark is staring at Yukhei in disbelief.

"What turned you on so bad, alpha?"

When Mark says it like that, there's a lot of humiliation Yukhei feels.

"Do you want me to-"

Yukhei already nods, arms out to have Mark.

In no time, Yukhei have them both naked.

"Please go easy on me. I-, I haven't done this for a while." Mark admits and Yukhei grunts, desperate and annoyed but still agreed nonetheless.

Mark on his knees on Yukhei's bed, hands gripping onto the bed sheet, knowing that Yukhei won't go as easy as Mark hope for. Yukhei is in heat. Yukhei can't control his need.

Yukhei didn't even bother to spread Mark open. He already have his crotch at Mark's tight little hole. "Easy." Mark reminds as Yukhei slowly thrust in, moaning.

"Tell me when you're ready, Mark." Yukhei leans down to whisper.

Yukhei's legs shake, desperate. Oh so desperate to thrust into Mark quickly while the small boy is adjusting himself. Mark hums, nodding a little to tell Yukhei he's ready and Yukhei get up, hands tightly holding Mark's hips.

He thrust at a moderate speed but fast enough to hurt Mark but also give pleasure down his spine. Mark groans, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yukhei, please, faster." Mark asks and Yukhei gladly accept.

Yukhei repeatedly slam himself into Mark. Hot. Hot. Hot. "Fuck! Minhyung! You're so tight baby." Yukhei's hand get a hold of Mark's hair and pull him back. The sound of skin slapping together loud and clear.

Mark whines, he whines for a long time, "Y-khei, Yukh-," Mark chants the alpha's name. "Aahh, Yukhei." Mark whines, his body twitching.

Yukhei pulls away, giving time for the omega to calm down a little bit. He turn Mark's little body around and hold Mark's wet crotch in his own hands. He slowly guide his own into Mark again, thrusting in slowly.

Both boys moan, in pain and pleasure.

Yukhei fist Mark's swollen crotch and pump him messily making Mark a moaning and whining mess.

Sexy and cute.

"-hei, stop." Mark tries to push away the alpha's hand away but got scolded instead. Mark continues whining, not satisfied as he feels so much but so less at the same time. "Yukhei, please." Mark begs, holding back tears from falling.

Yukhei giggles, whispering a slow "cute" before he thrust in and push himself as deep as he could, resulting Mark to moan and whine again.

"What's wrong, baby omega? Did it hurt?" Yukhei thrust in again and push deeper again, a soft moan escaped at the end.

Mark's veins popped out, hands gripping onto Yukhei's tightly.

"N-no, I lik-e it." Mark stutters, his body twitching again, tears now falling free.

"You like it? You want it fast too don't you baby boy?" Yukhei asks, voice raspier.

Mark knows, that the alpha's mind is too clouded with pleasure and Mark can't escape at all. So he nods desperately, "Please Yukhei. Please have me."

"As hard and fast as I want to baby boy?" Yukhei asks for confirmation and Mark nods again, whining as he push himself down to Yukhei's length.

"Yukhei," Mark whines.

The alpha pull out and start thrusting into Mark fast and hard. He push himself deep into Mark everytime until Mark moans and whines his name repeatedly. Yukhei pants to the sound of Mark's voice as they both are covered with sweat.

Mark still feels hot and tight. Yukhei don't find the heart to stop. He wants to fuck Mark forever. He wants to keep Mark. Yukhei wants Mark.

"You're sucking me off." Yukhei pulls out and pull a messed up Mark up.

He leans on the headboard with his legs parted. Mark crawls to Yukhei, lowering his head instantly when he's close enough and take Yukhei in his hands. With his but in the air, he stroke Yukhei's wet crotch a few times before taking him into his own mouth.

"Hmm," Mark hums at the taste of Yukhei's cum.

The slurping sound clear for the both of them to enjoy. Hot, sexy and cute. Mark's eyes fluttering open, lips wrapped around Yukhei's hard dick.

"Fuck."

Mark licks the base of Yukhei's crotch and run his tongue in the slit, making Yukhei's knees weak. The omega hums again, taking in Yukhei once again and look up to Yukhei.

Fucking cute.

His cheeks shallow from the swallowing as his head bops up and down in a rhythm. Mark relax his throat and take in all of Yukhei until his nose hits Yukhei's pubic hair.

"Baby," Yukhei grips onto Mark's hair tightly. "again."

Mark follows, pulling away and suck Yukhei in deep. "Fucking beautiful!"

Mark fasten his speed and bop his head faster and faster each time. But before Yukhei cums, he push Mark's head away and lay him on the bed, pushing himself into Mark.

"Hold on tight baby." Yukhei warns.

Mark got hit hard. Yukhei's thrusts fast and hard. Maybe rushed. Maybe desperate. Whichever it is, Mark's in pain. Mark whines, tears streaming down his face. Yukhei tells Mark to hold on a while more as he slow down his pace and release inside of Mark.

Yukhei moans, still forcing himself to fuck Mark despite the sensitivity.

"Baby boy." Yukhei cries in pleasure and finally pull away.

Yukhei leans down and suck onto Mark's nipples, fingers finding for Mark's hole and insert three fingers. His tongue and fingers move, fucking Mark over.

Slowly, Yukhei trace his kisses down along Mark's ribs to his stomach and to his pubic hair. Yukhei wants to suck Mark who is in pain off.

"Alpha, no." Mark gets up and lean on the headboard knees closed together, sweats dripping down his body.

"Why?"

"You're an alpha. I'm an omega."

"Do you not want me to suck you off baby boy? If I'm not an alpha?"

"That's a different story, you're an-"

"You want me to. And I want to as well. You can't change my mind." Yukhei parts Mark's knees and lean down while their eyes are glued on each other.

"Yukhei," Mark calls as his legs tremble in something like excitement.

Yukhei waste no time and take Mark into his mouth. His tongue dance around Mark's dick and laps at the base. He lick the slit several times, having Mark moan historically.

"Yuk-ei, I'm- c-ming." Mark tries to push Yukhei's head away but Yukhei bops his head up and down even faster and tighten his lips around Mark.

Mark release inside of Yukhei's mouth and Yukhei swallows.

"Yukhei, why did you-?" Mark asks, voice soft from tiredness.

Yukhei shush him and plop down in the bed next to Mark and wipe his mouth from Mark's cum with his finger and stuff in his finger in Mark's mouth.

Instead of pulling his finger away, Yukhei feels Mark's tongue for no reason.

"Can I mark you as mine?" Yukhei asks.

The question startled Mark. "Why?" he says with Yukhei's finger still in his mouth.

"I want you. If you don't want to, it's fine. We can stay friends." Yukhei says, finally pulling his hand away.

"I-, okay."

Yukhei smiles, satisfied and quickly pull Mark to bite him behind his ears while squirms in pain.

"You're fucking cute." Yukhei says with a giggle.


End file.
